walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
David Parker (Video Game)
David Parker is an original character who first appeared in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. He is seen with his two students, Ben Paul and Travis. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Hardly anything is known about David's life before the outbreak began. All that is known is that he was a high school band director at Stone Mountain School. It is also revealed that he taught both Ben and Travis. Post-Apocalypse Shortly before the events in Starved for Help, his camp was raided by bandits, who killed several teachers and students, and raided their supplies, causing David, Ben, and Travis to flee. "Starved For Help" David is first seen in the woods, screaming because he was caught in a bear trap (most likely set by the St. John's brothers), accompanied by Ben and Travis. Lee Everett, Mark, and Kenny arrive and begin assisting with his leg. At this time, Travis warns Ben not to trust them as they might've been the people who raided their camp. Mark discovers that the bear trap had been tampered with and cannot be undone. In-Game Decision Save David Lee saves David by cutting off his leg, freeing him from the trap, and then is carried by Mark. Travis, unfortunately, is distracted and devoured by walkers. David is then taken back to the Motor Inn where he ultimately dies of blood loss, despite the attempts of Katjaa. He then reanimates as a walker and is killed by either, Larry, Carley, or Mark. Ben will then explain how David reanimated. Leave David If David is not cut out in time, Travis will attempt to take Mark's hunting rifle, but is accidentally shot. They will take Travis back to the Motor Inn, leaving David behind to be devoured by walkers. Death Killed By *Andrew St. John (Caused) *Danny St. John (Caused) *Brenda St. John (Caused) The bear trap he was trapped in was altered to have no release latch. Danny is shown to be setting a similar, if not the same, trap near the barn door when Lee and Kenny escape the freezer. These facts, when taken into consideration, point towards the bear trap David was stuck in being used by the St. Johns to capture people for meat. * Lee Everett (Caused) * Larry(Zombified, If Doug and David are saved) (If Larry is given the axe) * Mark(Zombified, If Doug and David are saved) (If Mark is given the axe) * Carley(Zombified, If Carley and David are saved) If Lee chops his leg to get him out of the bear trap, he will be brought back to the moter inn and Travis will get devoured by walkers. After David dies due to blood loss, he reanimates and jumps on Katjaa. Lee manages to save her, but is attacked by David. Lee gouges David's eyes out, after which, Larry/Mark axes David in the head, but only if Doug was saved. If you saved Carley in Episode 1, she will shoot the zombified David in the back of the head. * Zombies If Lee fails to save him, the group will ultimately have to leave him for the walkers as they now have a wounded Travis to tend to. Killed Victims This list shows the victims David has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"Starved For Help" Trivia *If you save David and saved Carley in Episode 1, she will shoot David after he turns. However, when he's dead, it will still look like he was axed. *Earlier in development, if you left Mr. Parker then he would be the one having both legs chopped off by Danny, as Mark was left behind in the bandit attack. This was scrapped for some unknown reason. *According to unused audio clips, Mr. Parker witnessed a lot of traumatic events. One of these was his students being raped to death by bandits while he was forced to watch. *David is one of two characters in the Video Game to have their leg caught in a bear trap, the other being Danny St. John. *David was originally going to be found by Lee at the St. John's dairy instead of Mark. **In the unused lines from Episode 2, David can be heard speaking Mark's lines. * For the 2012 Video Game Awards, there was a humorous rendition of David Parker being caught in a bear trap involving Samuel L. Jackson. The video shares contradictions with the actual scene: ** In the video, David states that there's a release button on the trap, when there is none in the video game. ** The walkers are much further away and walk slower than they do in game. Parker, David Parker, David Category:Undeads Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Macon Category:NPC